The packages of integrated circuits are becoming increasing complex, with more device dies packaged in the same package to achieve more functions. For example, a package structure has been developed to include a plurality of device dies such as processors and memory cubes in the same package. The package structure can include device dies formed using different technologies and have different functions bonded to the same device die, thus forming a system. This may save manufacturing cost and optimize device performance.